1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to combinations of ski boots and ski bindings and in particular to such a combination utilizing a sole-cavity binding.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
There has been a continuous trend of improvement in ski bindings to safer and simpler-to-operate arrangements. Operational simplicity suggests a "step-in" binding needing minimal manipulation of a securing harness or mechanism. Safety dictates a binding that will remain secure during any normal skiing maneuvers but will release quickly upon any stress in an abnormal direction that human bones and ligaments are not designed to accept. The sole cavity binding has been receiving some attention recently due, at least in part, to the absence of externally visible encumbrances. These devices have, in the past, primarily employed fore-and-aft-operating locking devices. Since the pivotal points are at the ball of the foot and the bottom center of the heel bone (calcaneus), the usual fore-and-aft engagements are not well suited for pivot point actuation.
Previous attempts, with laterally acting detents, have utilized "step-in" pressure alone to actuate the detents. This approach has generally proven unsuccessful since the detent pressure that will facilitate step-in is too weak to secure the skis to the boots during normal maneuvering.